Oui mais
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Parfois on se pose des questions et quand on a les réponses on s'en étonne. Mais ça peut rester un supposition


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : tranche de vie

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs**: Heero, Duo, Quatre.

* * *

**Oui mais !**

* * *

**AC 198**

Après la fin de la guerre. Les G-boys ont repris leur vie ou l'ont construite pour certains.

Heero Yuy s'est rendu sur le satellite universitaire XP 1212 pour y faire des études. La guerre, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Il ne savait pas trop comment les choses s'étaient faites, seulement Duo Maxwell, toujours entre deux travails, était apparu un soir dans son kot pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Le natté parcourrait l'espace au gré de ses emplois pour rencontrer ses anciens coéquipiers et prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Ce soir là, Heero avait une petite mine. Entre ses études pour devenir professeur d'histoire/géographie et son emploi pour payer ses études, la vie commençait à devenir difficile.

Il faut dire que le métis fait partie de la catégorie des gens qui n'aiment pas demander de l'aide, alors il essaye d'assumer tout entièrement seul. Seulement, il arrive toujours un moment où tout devient ingérable.

Le châtain lui fait partie de la catégorie, j'aide sans qu'on ne me le demande parce que je sais qu'on a besoin de moi. Certains appellent cela aussi « le sans gêne ».

Devant les traits tirés du brun et sa mine de papier mâché, Duo ne lui avait pas trop laissé le choix. Il s'était installé dans son logement pour faire rentrer l'argent et permettre à Heero de suivre ses cours de façon sereine et de ne plus devoir travailler en nocturne comme veilleur de nuit dans une grande surface.

Maxwell avait repris la place de Yuy, il faisait également le coursier le jour pour cette grande surface commerciale, livrant ce qu'il surveillait la nuit.

Comme le kot n'était pas très grand, avec la promiscuité. Le temps passant, l'amitié s'était transformée en quelque chose d'autre de très fort.

Pendant cette même période, la passion qui brûlait entre Quatre et Trowa finissait de se consumer à cause de leur différence de vie et aussi sous prétexte de leur origine différente, mais surtout à cause du caractère de Winner, seulement ce dernier ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

Si depuis sa rupture avec le brun-roux, le blond collectionnait les petits amis, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'en pouvait rien si on ne l'appréciait pas à sa juste valeur. C'était le discours qu'entendait Duo chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Quatre ou qu'il l'avait au téléphone.

Maxwell ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

µµµ

Depuis qu'Heero avait son diplôme et enseignait, Duo n'assumait plus qu'un emploi surtout que le métis ramenant également de l'argent pour faire bouillir la marmite. Par contre, le natté recommençait à collectionner les emplois, autant que Winner les copains avait dit un jour Yuy.

Le seul moment où le natté avait été stable en matière de travail, c'était les trois années qui avaient permis à Heero de finir sereinement ses études. Maintenant qu'ils avaient déménagé sur Terre pour le travail du brun, le châtain n'avait pas gardé un emploi plus de trois mois sans pour autant rester plus d'une semaine sans travailler.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant deux ans que Heero avait la même place, il est à son bureau de leur appartement cinq pièces. Il est en train de corriger des copies quand il entend le rire de Duo s'élever dans la salle à manger. Comme le rire reprend de plus bel après quelque seconde, le métis décide de se lever pour venir voir la cause de l'hilarité de son amant.

Arrivé dans la pièce commune, le brun trouve le natté devant sa boite mail, il ne comprend pas ce qui peut le faire rire de la sorte, à moins que ce ne soit un mail particulièrement amusant qu'il a reçu, dans ce cas, il l'aura ce soir dans sa propre boite.

Heero va faire demi-tour quand il constate que Duo est sur une page d'un site de rencontre, il voit s'afficher toute une série de photo d'homme.

Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il s'approche furibond.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » Commence Maxwell ayant senti l'approche de son homme dans son dos. « Ma boite est noyée de mails d'inscription à des âneries où je ne me suis jamais inscrit. »

Yuy s'assied à côté du natté.

-« C'est bien un site de rencontre ? » Questionne le métis.

-« Oui, je me radie ! » Répond le châtain tout en pianotant sur le clavier.

L'ex 01 fronce les sourcils en le voyant taper l'adresse « Shinigami.love arobasque »

-« Ce n'est pas ton adresse ça ! » S'offusque le brun de plus en plus sceptique sur la sincérité de son homme.

-« C'est une boite de dérivation que j'ai ouverte pour savoir si un ancien mec de Quatre ne répondait plus, seulement à ses mails ou plus du tout ! » Avoue un peu gêné l'ex-02.

-« Et ? »

-« Il a répondu à mon mail, je l'ai envoyé à Quatre comme preuve ! » Dit Duo en souriant à Heero toujours assis à côté de lui.

-« Tu aurais pu fermer cette boite après ! » Constate le brun.

-« Oui j'aurai pu, mais c'est pratique de temps en temps, j'y envoi des mails que je veux garder mais qui encombre mon ordinateur. »

-« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a une adresse proche de la tienne ? » Se renseigne Yuy intrigué par toute cette histoire.

-« Nous avons le même cheminement d'idée. Comme le plus souvent c'est des inscriptions sur des sites slovaques, j'ai essayé d'envoyer des mails à «Shinigami.love arobasque », des adresses qui auraient pu être possible avec une faute de frappe comme « Shinigamilive », mais tout m'est revenu inconnu. » Explique Maxwell les bras croisés sur son torse.

-« Quels genres d'inscriptions as-tu déjà eu ? » S'enquière le brun.

Il cherche une solution pour son ami et une hypothèse qu'il n'a peut-être pas encore abordée, il y a plus d'en deux têtes que dans une.

-« Le plus ennuyant c'est ce que tu viens de voir ! En plus c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'on m'inscrit dans un club de rencontre Gay. Je suis bien avec toi, pourquoi j'irai voir ailleurs, puis sincèrement Ro', si je voulais un amant, tu crois que je ferais ça alors que tu es à l'appartement ? »

-« J'ai cru que tu voulais me faire passer un message ! » Avoue Heero en regardant un peu penaud le natté.

-« Autant discuter, ça ne sert à rien les coups en douce, ça manque de maturité et de franchise. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de mon aide, tu m'aurais dit d'aller me faire cuire un œuf ! » Certifie Maxwell.

-« J'aurai fini par rater mon année ! Alors à part ça, tu as eu quelles autres inscriptions ? » Demande Yuy pour masquer sa gêne et sa reconnaissance pour ses études.

-« Cinéma, club de cuisine, offre d'emploi : bon si ce n'était pas en Slovaquie, ça aurait pu m'être utile ! » Lâche d'une voix espiègle Duo.

-« Quand tu trouveras ce qui te plaît, tu resteras quelque part. Je ne me tracasse pas pour ça ! Si je dois t'entretenir, je ne fais que payer un dû » Affirme le métis.

Il doit même avouer que cela l'arrange mine de rien que Duo se retrouve sans revenu de temps en temps, il n'a plus l'impression durant une période de lui devoir quelque chose.

-« Pas de ça en amour ! » Gronde Maxwell.

Il est vexé par ce qui émane d'une simple phrase et d'un regard du brun toujours assis à côté de lui.

-« Je retourne à mes corrections. » Dit Heero en se levant.

µµµ

Le natté lui reprend ses radiations, tout en souriant, il fait un mail au webmaster pour lui signaler un problème d'adresse similaire, que lui habite à Sank. Depuis le temps qu'il utilise la même formule, il est rodé.

Heero lui prend la feuille suivante sur son tas de corrections, lui aussi il sourit. Décidément cet élève lui fait le coup à chaque fois qu'il a un examen.

-« Duo viens un peu ! »

L'ex 02 ne met pas longtemps à arriver.

-« Comment est-ce que je note ça ! » Demande le brun en tendant la copie litigieuse.

Le châtain commence à lire calmement.

-« C'est Jean, je parie ! » C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-« Hn »

-« Il a répondu à ta question ! Pour être complet, il est complet, il n'a rien oublié, tu ne peux pas le sanctionner ! »

-« Oui mais, c'est mon cours mot pour mot sur une question de compréhension. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que les colonies envoient les Gundams attaquer la Terre ? Je ne lui demande pas ça ! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il a compris ? » Demande Heero qui serait tenter de noter un 0/5.

-« Rien, comme rien ne te prouve qu'il n'a pas compris ! » Affirme Maxwell en se mettant à la place de l'élève.

-« Alors je note comment ? »

-« Met les points au-dessus de la moyenne et rajoute-lui un mot explicatif sur ta note » Sourit le natté.

-« Monsieur Jean Prude, vous pourriez me dévoiler vos pensées plutôt que de vous cacher derrière mon cours ! » Dit à haute voix Yuy tout en inscrivant cette note à côté de son 3/5.

Le châtain éclate de rire en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son amant.

-« Et je parie que tu n'as même pas fait exprès. » Lâche Maxwell en retournant vers l'autre pièce.

Le brun relit sa note et sourit. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait exprès. Il prend la prochaine copie pour continuer ses corrections. Dix minutes passent avant que la voix du châtain s'élève de la salle à manger.

-« Ro', je t'ai laissé ton souper au frigo, je vais au travail ! »

-« A demain dans l'après-midi. »

-« Je ne vais pas le garder ce job, c'est con comme horaire : 18h – 4h du mat ! » Marmonne Duo en fermant la porte.

Le métis sourit, regarde le calendrier au-dessus de son écran d'ordinateur. Il y a deux mois, il trouvait l'horaire très sympathique et la place rêvée : pas grand chose à faire à part trier les fruits et légumes gâtés par une journée dans les rayons, regarder les dates de péremption. Il faisait cela à deux. De nuit, pas de boss pour te surveiller et t'engueuler. Après deux mois, la place avait déjà perdu de son charme.

Seulement, Heero sait pourquoi. Aucun des deux n'aime vivre en décalage. Quand Duo rentre, le réveil ne tardera pas à sonner pour le métis.

Et après avoir été réveillé pour un câlin tous les jours pendant quinze jours. Yuy avait dû mettre le holà. Enseigner à des jeunes, les yeux pas vraiment en face des trous, n'était pas des plus intelligent. Et si lui allait dormir plus tôt, il n'avait pas le temps de préparer ses cours et faire ses corrections.

Enfin, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de discuter. Tout en faisant ses corrections, Heero n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux spams que recevait Duo. Le natté avait tendance à prendre tout à la légère. C'est vrai que ce dernier par contre lui reprochait une légère paranoïa.

Demain dans l'après-midi quand lui aura préparé ses cours pour ses sept classes, ils en reparleront.

µµµ

Comme le métis le voulait, en rentrant de l'école, il interpelle son homme qui repasse le linge dans la salle à manger. Le brun a eu plusieurs heures de fourche, ce qui lui a permis de bien avancer sur son programme de la journée.

-« Tu as encore eu des spams ? »

-« Je ne vérifie pas cette adresse tous les jours, Ro', seulement une fois la semaine. » Répond amusé Duo.

Surtout à cause de l'intérêt que porte son amant à ce problème qui pour lui n'en est pas vraiment un.

-« Oui mais, ça dure depuis combien de temps ? »

-« Oh ! Presque un an ! » Sourit Maxwell en mettant la chemise qu'il vient de finir sur un cintre.

-« Et ça ne t'énerve pas ! » S'indigne Yuy.

Parce que lui à la place de son amant, cela l'ennuierait au plus haut point.

-« Ce n'est pas le temps que ça me prend de cliquer sur un lien pour me radier. C'est plus ennuyant quand je dois contacter le webmaster. » Avoue Duo en levant les épaules.

Puis il prend une autre chemise dans le panier à linge pour la repasser.

-« Oui mais ! »

-« Il y a pire dans la vie ! » Coupe le châtain.

Yuy prend les tee-shirts déjà repassés pour les ranger. En revenant dans la salle à manger, il continue à exposer ses réflexions de la nuit et la journée.

-« Tu t'es inscrit sur un site ? C'est peut-être là qu'ils ont pris ton adresse ! » Lâche le brun certain d'avoir résolu le problème.

La solution pour que cela cesse serait très simple, il suffirait qu'il se retire de ce site.

-« Impossible Ro', J'ai masqué la visibilité de l'adresse, tu me prends pour un bleu ? » Demande l'ex-02 en tendant la chemise finie pour que son homme la mette sur un des cintres qui est sur la table derrière lui.

-« Non, mais je cherche une solution. Qui a cette adresse alors ? »

-« Heu ! L'ex de Quatre, on a un peu discuté par mail un moment, car il m'a relancé après mon premier mail. Et Quatre puisque j'ai transféré le premier mail : qu'il me lâche avec cette demande et cette histoire là. » Réfléchit le châtain en débranchant le fer à repasser puisqu'il avait fini tout le linge propre.

-« Duo ! Si cette adresse n'est nulle part, que ce n'est pas une erreur à cause d'une similitude. Ça doit être l'ex de Quatre qui se venge du coup tordu que vous lui avez joué. » Certifie le brun en repliant la planche à repasser pour donner un coup de main à son homme.

-« Oui mais c'est impossible, c'est Ricardo Parini, il est décédé dans un accident de la route, il y a neuf mois, hors il y a des nouvelles inscriptions de façon hebdomadaire. »

Heero croise ses bras sur son torse.

-« Je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais il ne te reste pas beaucoup d'autres solutions ! »

-« Enfin Ro' pourquoi ? » S'étonne Maxwell ne comprenant pas les réflexions de son amant.

-« Jalousie ! L'héritier Winner n'a pas droit au bonheur, alors il essaye de bousiller celui des autres. Des clubs gays ! » S'indigne Yuy en pensant à ce qu'il a découvert hier soir.

-« Toi tu as fouillé ma boite mail ! » Sourit Duo devant la tête de son homme.

Sur ses traits de ce dernier, le natté peut lire clairement qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

-« Tu utilises souvent le même mot de passe, j'avoue, j'étais curieux. Est-ce que tu as vu le profil de ce que tu étais sensé rechercher ? »

-« Non, Ro', j'ai viré les vingt-sept mails sans regarder moi ! » Ricane Maxwell en déposant un baiser sur le nez de métis.

Ce dernier est outré par l'attitude du châtain qui n'a pas l'air de prendre tout cela au sérieux.

-« Bruns, yeux bleus, caractère fort, métissé c'est encore mieux ! » Râle ouvertement Yuy.

-« Tu crois que c'est Quatre alors ! » Dit le châtain en prenant le brun dans ses bras.

Il tient à le calmer et lui rappeler qu'il l'aime plus que tout, puis il le lâche pour aller préparer le souper.

-« J'en suis persuadé ! Déjà à la guerre son double caractère m'horripilait : sournois, fourbe, manipulateur par derrière et angelot par-devant. Tu vas le prévenir ? » Demande le métis en emboîtant le pas au natté pour lui donner un coup de main.

-« Je ne crois pas Ro' ! » Annonce Maxwell en sortant les œufs et les tomates du frigo.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » Insiste le brun.

-« Ro' cette adresse a été ouverte pour des mauvaises raisons. » Lâche le châtain en rinçant les fruits sous un jet d'eau froide avant de les tendre à Heero pour qu'il les essuie.

-« Oui mais, le tout est de savoir si tu veux continuer à être ennuyé par des spams à cause de ta mauvaise action du départ ! » Souligne Yuy.

Il commence à couper les tomates en rondelles pour les faire frire dans la poêle que le natté vient de sortir.

-« Je m'en moque Ro', vraiment ce n'est pas pour le temps que ça me prend de la nettoyer. La seule chose que je vois c'est que l'action de Quatre est vraiment mesquine et enfantine. Il me ferait presque pitié. Il serait temps qu'il devienne adulte. » Explique Duo en fouettant les quatre œufs pour en faire une omelette.

Heero lui sourit et vient embrasser sur le front son sage petit ami, lui serait bien rentré dans les plumes de Winner pour les sites de rencontres.

-« Tu sais, si ça peut occuper les soirées solitaires de Quatre autant laisser couler, Sourit Duo. Allez va faire tes corrections pendant que je coupe les oignons, je t'appelle quand le repas-goûté est prêt. »

Après un dernier baiser le brun s'en va vers son bureau. Maxwell a raison, cela ne sert à rien de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Quatre finira bien par se lasser. Si cela n'ennuie pas plus son homme, il ne va pas se tracasser avec cela !

OWARI

* * *

_Qui n'en a jamais eu marre de recevoir des spams, des mails pour demander de l'argent, des chaînes de toutes sortes._


End file.
